Late Night Revenge
by T.S.A.M
Summary: When one Chris keeps you up at night, its only fair that the other one should pay for it...


Title: Late Night Revenge

Summary: When one Chris keeps you wake, its only fair to take it out on the other one...

Spoilers: Set after Hyde School Reunion. Piper and Chris are getting closer, Leo doesn't know yet, mostly because Leo really ticked me off most of season six. I like Chris/Piper moments cuz they're just so darn sweet!

A/N This is my first Charmed fanfic...please tell me if it should be my last!

Piper had been tossing and turning in bed for the past hour and a half. She groaned.

"This is worthless." She glared down at her ever growing stomach. Baby insisted on keeping mommy up all night long. This was the fourth night in a row.

"I swear, someday kid, you are going to pay for this." Piper got out of bed slowly, picking up the Wyatt's baby monitor as she left the room. She creped as quietly as a pregnant woman could passed her sisters rooms and down the stairs.

Piper entered the kitchen and opened the fridge but...she wasn't actually hungry. Just tired. But apparently baby wasn't going to let her sleep. More specifically, _Chris_ wasn't letting her sleep. Piper grinned.

"Maybe someday, is today..."

O.o.O. Charmed O.o.O

Piper pulled up to P3 around two o'clock in the morning. She pulled her coat closer to her body as she stepped out into the cold air.

She entered into the dark of P3. The only light in the building was the ever glowing 'P3' sign on stage, which threw off just enough glow for Piper to find her way down the stairs.

Piper made her way towards Chris's room. She entered, flipping on all the light. All she got from Chris was...a snore. Then he turned away from the offending brightness of the light. Piper frowned.

"Chris?" She whispered. No answer.

"Chris?" She spoke a little louder. "Are you awake?" Still, no response. Piper was getting frustrated and gave the couch a swift kick close to Chris's head. He shot up, startled.

He looked around to see what could have awoken him. He was more than a little surprised to see his mother standing in his room.

"Mom?" Chris rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong." She pulled his legs off the couch so he had no choice to sit before sitting next to him.

"Then...Why are you here?"

"Keeping you awake." Chris shook his head trying to clear away the rest of the sleep.

"I see that…But why?"

"Because you're keeping me awake."

"Weren't you at home?"

"Yes."

"But….I was here. Asleep."

"No you were in here," She pointed to her stomach. "Kicking!" Chris groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!?" Piper smacked him in the shoulder.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!" Chris looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry mom." She nodded.

"That's better."

"But seriously. What are you doing here?"

"It's call payback. Your not letting me sleep, I'm not letting you sleep." Chris saw Piper shiver and moved closer to her, tossing the blanket over both of them.

"You do realize that's crazy right?"

"Are you seriously doubting a pregnant woman sanity?"

"Ah, right. It'll never happen again."

"I should hope not...wait." Pipers eyes went wide. "Do you have any siblings? Am I gonna have to do this again?" Chris smiled.

"Come on mom, you know I can't tell you that, futu..."

"Future consequences...yeah yeah yeah, I heard it all before." Piper sigh and laid her head on Chris shoulder. Chris put his arm over his mothers shoulders.

"You'd think after awhile you'd stop asking questions." Piper laughed.

"Don't count on it kid." She yawned. Chris looked concerned.

"Hey, do you want me to take you home? I'll bring the car home in the morning." Piper shook her head.

"Nope. I'm making sure you don't sleep at all tonight."

"Cruel and unusual punishment?" Chris sighed, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. "Ah, the good old days."

Piper grinned and weakly smacked him on the chest. Her eyes closed and for a moment Chris thought she had fallen asleep. Then she groaned.

"I wish you would stop that!" Chris looked around.

"Who stop what mom?"

"You stop kicking me." It took him a minute to figure it out. He looked down at her sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry." She smile, though her eyes stayed shut.

"Don't worry about it. It's not you. I mean it is but...you know."

"If you don't blame me, why did you wake me up?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been fair to wake up Pheobe or Paige. None of this is thier fault."

"But you just said it wasn't my fault either!" Chris yawned. Piper turned her head and opened one eye to look at him.

"Is this conversation as confusing to you as it is to me?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Piper smiled before settling back.

"Good." Her eyes closed again. "Don't fall asleep...kay?" Piper started to slip off to dream land. Chris's eyes fell heavy as he pulled his mom closer.

"Kay..." And they both slipped into slumber.

O.o.O. Charmed O.o.O

Chris eyes fluttered open to a bright light. Why was his light on? Slowly the nights memories slid back into his mind. He looked down to see he was still hold on to his mom. She looked so young when she slept. He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes again.

In a flash of bright blue lights, Piper and Chris disappeared from the P3 office, and reappeared onto the couch inside the manor.

Pheobe made her way down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake either of her sisters. She promised Elise she would be in early and she knew Piper had been having a hard time sleeping. She hadn't heard her moving around this morning so she figure Piper finally got Baby Chris to stop making such a fuss.

Coming out of the kitchen and into the living room she stopped dead at the sight of Chris and Piper asleep on the couch. She smiled.

"That is so sweet!" She pulled the blanket up to re-cover them. She mussed the sleeping Chris's hair. "You're such a momma boy."

In his sleep, Chris smiled.

Phoebe kissed both of their cheeks, before leaving the manor quietly. She nodded to herself as she headed towards her car.

"Definitely a good way to start the day."


End file.
